


hectic love

by xHeyKYJx



Series: Date Nights Never Go As Planned [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Yang Jeongin | I.N., Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Movie night doesn’t quite go as planned.





	hectic love

Movie nights with his boyfriends are one of Jeongin's favorite pastimes, if not just cuddling together underneath Jisung's warm, thick blankets and whispering I love you's into each other's necks, wrists, chests. Really, just getting to spend time with them is perfect.

Tonight, though, it's different. Jeongin just feels _off_ in a way that he can't really describe, this heavy, slow feeling in his veins. He's been feeling this way since the moment he woke up this morning, but he hasn't said anything. He doesn't want to mess up movie night, so he forces down the kimbap Minho made even though it makes him want to vomit and joins his boyfriends on the couch, curled together beneath Jeongin's favorite pink blanket.

To be honest, Jeongin is insecure. He's the youngest in their relationship and he doesn't want either Minho or Jisung to think he's inexperienced or annoying or unworthy of dating them. After all, Minho and Jisung were a thing for two and a half years before Jeongin came along. He doesn't want it to go back to that, back to the time when it was Minsung and then Jeongin.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeongin startles from his thoughts. "Um, what?" He mumbles, face warming.

Jisung and Minho laugh. "I said, are you feeling okay?" Jisung repeats. "You're kind of pale." Jeongin smiles at them. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he says convincingly. "My stomach's just bothering me a little is all."

Minho's brow creases. "Nausea?" He asks. Jeongin hesitates before shaking his head. "No, it just feels... weird, I guess. I dunno how to describe it."

"Do we need to stop and go to bed?" Jisung asks, lifting a hand to card his fingers through Jeongin's hair. The latter practically purrs at the contact, leaning into Jisung's palm and eliciting a giggle from the elder. "No, hyung, I'll be okay. I think I just ate too much or something."

"Let us know if we need to stop." Minho tells him. Jeongin rolls his eyes but nods and the three of them fall into a comfortable silence, watching the movie begin to play out on the screen before them.

Maybe a quarter of the way through the movie, Jeongin's stomach is feeling worse and there's a lasting sense of illness licking at the back of his throat, making it clench every time he swallows. _It's okay,_ he thinks to himself. _You're okay, just hold still and you'll be fine._  

But then another five minutes and his stomach practically vibrates with a sharp, piercing gurgle. Jeongin's face heats up and he inches his head toward his bent knees, pulling the blanket up to cover his face. He shrinks down even more when he feels a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Ah, Jeonginnie," Jisung giggles. "Don't tell me you're hungry still." But the thought of food makes Jeongin want to bend over and puke right on the floor. He shakes his head, peeking out from beneath the blanket to see Minho and Jisung watching him fondly, expectantly.

"I'm not hungry, hyungs." Jeongin mumbles, cheeks flaming up again. Jisung tilts his head and Minho asks, "Are you still nauseous?"

Before Jeongin can answer, Minho's hand is beneath the blanket, gently rubbing over Jeongin's clothed stomach. Jeongin somehow blushes even harder at the deliberate, careful contact, ducking his chin beneath his sweater collar. He can hear his boyfriends cooing at him softly. "Awww, sweet baby," Jisung whispers, giggling a little bit. "Such a shy boy." Minho hums in agreement, smoothing his hand in slow, even circles over Jeongin's middle. It releases a rumbling noise and Jeongin's chest jumps in a sudden hiccup that paints the back of his mouth with something sharp and tangy. Minho pats his belly. "Oh, you okay, Jeongin-ah?" Jeongin swallows audibly and nods the slightest bit. Every time he breathes in he feels like his chest might explode. He’s afraid to open his mouth.

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks. “Seriously, baby, do we need to stop?”

And Jeongin wants to say yes. God, he wants to say yes and just curl up between them in Minho’s bed and let them rub his stomach and comfort him and play with his hair like they always do when he doesn’t feel well or is sad or something.

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just keep watching.” Jeongin knows this’ll bite him in the ass later, but he doesn’t want to mess this up. It’s too perfect. 

Minho and Jisung reluctantly turn back to the movie, but Minho’s hand never stops massaging his belly and Jisung’s hand finds its way to his hair, gently pulling at thin strands and caressing his scalp so, so gently.

Jeongin’s stomach continues to bubble and growl at the worst moments, much to his embarrassment. But Jisung and Minho don’t seem to mind, continuing their ministrations in silence. Jeongin is grateful. 

Things start to escalate about halfway through the movie. Jeongin’s abdomen begins to tighten uncomfortably, this nagging little pain settling right in his lower belly. Still, Jeongin keeps his mouth shut.

But then that minuscule ache explodes into a full-blown cramp that takes over his entire stomach and has him biting his knuckles to keep from crying. The tears still fall, though, dripping down his cheeks and off his chin, and it takes all of his self control not to shake with concealed sobs and hold his stomach because it _fucking hurts_. 

At first, Minho and Jisung don’t notice, but then Jeongin’s shoulders shake slightly and he can’t seem to get them to stop and that’s when they turn toward him and see the tears, his finger in his mouth, the look on his face.

“Oh, baby!” Jisung exclaims, bringing his arms around Jeongin tightly. Minho’s paused the movie, rubbing Jeongin’s back worriedly. “What is it, Ginnie, what’s the matter?” He asks hastily. Jeongin doesn’t bother to hide his sobs anymore, just buries his face in Jisung’s chest and desperately tries to climb into his lap. 

“Please, baby, tell us what’s wrong.” Minho pleads, slipping his hand up beneath Jeongin’s sweater to continue rubbing his back. Jeongin hiccups, clutching Jisung's tee shirt with one hand and his middle with the other.

“M-my stomach hurts so bad,” Jeongin cries, words slightly muffled by Jisung’s chest. “It won’t st-stop!”

“Shh, sh, don’t cry, Jeongin-ah, it’s okay,” Jisung soothes, rocking Jeongin back and forth. Minho scratches his spine lightly with his nails as Jeongin takes in a shuddering breath.

"Can-can we just g-go to bed, please?" He whimpers, sniffling. Jisung squeezes the nape of his neck. "Don't you want any medicine?" He asks gently. Jeongin shakes his head into Jisung's shoulder, the whisper of a groan escaping his lips when his stomach clenches again. "I dun' feel good." He mutters. He can see Minho frowning even deeper out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you feel like you're gonna puke?" He asks abruptly. Jisung stops rocking, looking down at him. Jeongin bites his lip, a few more tears leaking out over his cheeks. "I-I don't know," he whimpers, pressing a palm into his stomach when it convulses painfully. 

"Here, here," Jisung mutters, shifting Jeongin in his lap so that he can stand slowly and shuffle toward Minho's bedroom. Jeongin closes his eyes and presses his nose into Jisung's chest, savoring his familiar, comforting scent for a moment.

"Here we go, baby," Jisung whispers, gently setting him down onto Minho's bed. Almost immediately, he curls up around his stomach and presses himself against Minho's soft, cool pillows. He can hear Minho coming in as Jisung pulls the quilt over him and slides in next to him, resting an arm over his side. Minho joins them within moments, pressing himself against Jeongin's back. Jeongin hums in appreciation as Minho snakes a hand beneath Jeongin's sweater and rubs his belly, releasing soft breaths onto the back of his neck.

"Do you still feel sick?" Jisung whispers, scratching little circles onto Jeongin's back. "A little," he murmurs, mind gradually being overcome with the soothing static of sleep. "Not really, though."

"That's good."

Jeongin hums non committedly. Before sleep finally takes him, he decides that even though his stomach still hurts and his head is swimming with nausea, their date night could have gone worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a bunch of people requested things on the last fic in this series. I’m working on a bunch, I promise!! I’ve just had this idea for a while now and finally had the inspiration to write it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave requests!~


End file.
